Episode 6 (Crown): Revised
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Universe Eleven 10 Years Ago Episode 6 (Crown): Revised ~ At the Goalkeeper Station ~ "Ready, Sato?" Kazuhiko asked, getting into shooting position. "Hai!" Isamu said, getting into position. "DEAATTHHH SPEEARRRR!!!!" He yelled. ~ At the Midfielder/Forward Station ~ "Hideyoshi! Watch out!" Yu yelled, as Kai landed a tackle on him. "Haha, take that ya sucker!" He smirked, and passing the ball to Shoji. They were on different teams. The White team, which is a team from the current team of the Universe Eleven, consists of Hideyoshi, Yu, Jun, Masanori, Ryouta, Ishimaru, Ryoko, Gorou, Kohaku and Nobu, with Izanagi as the Goalkeeper. The Black team, the team from the Legendary Universe Eleven, consists of Saromi, Kenichi, Shoji, Kai, Satoru, Tatsuya, Yasuhiro, Mitsuwa, Toshiaki, Katsuo, and Haruo as the Goalkeeper. The rest of them were on the bench, including Choshi. He was on the bench yelling unnecessary comments, along with Hideyoshi, who was actually playing. "Goddamn you, Kai!" Hideyoshi cursed, going up to Shoji. Shoji grinned. "Try to take it from me if you can!" He teased. "Geez, why is everyone teasing with me?!" "Because you're fun to tease around." Kai responded. "Shoji-senpai! Shoot the ball!" "Yokai desu!" He said, then he faced Haruo and grinned, "I'm coming at you, Haruo-kun!" "Just like the old times!" Haruo responded, getting ready. "I won't let you!" Their defender, Gorou, yelled. "Oh? You won't let me? Let's see you stop me! LET'S GO, HEEADDOO BAZZOOKAAA!!!" He kicked the ball into the air, and spins, held his head back and when the ball was in the range, he shot the ball. "KAMMIII NO YUUKKII!!!!" Gorou yelled, then a goddess appeared in the middle of nowhere and it started to snow and the goddess held her hand out and caught the ball. "YEAH!! See that?!" He boasted, happily. "Wow, so you had it in you, Gorou-san." Shoji said, approving. "Nice, Gorou!" Haruo said, complimenting him. He smiled back. "You won't beat me next time, though." Shoji said, pushing his glasses up. Gorou smirked. "We'll see about that." ~ At the Defender Station ~ Takayuki was earnestly training Oshiro. "You're working really hard, Oshiro-kun. Want to take a break?" "No... I can't be taking a break while everyone else, especially Captain, is working really hard." He said, panting. "You're almost at your limit, though." "I don't care. Please, train me more, Takayuki-senpai!" "So you want me to train you until you break down completely huh... No problem! That is doable!" "Really?!" Oshiro asked, eagerly. "Ah gross, you're starting to act like Sato." He pretended to puke. "Captain's really not all that bad, Takayuki-senpai." "Whatever you say, Oshiro-kun. Now, hurry up and go back to your position." "Hai!" Glad that he was able to convince Takayuki-senpai to train him more. ~ Back at the Goalkeeper Station ~ "Mou ichido!" Isamu said. "Onegai! This time I'll get it right!" Kazuhiko nodded. Damn this kid, he thought. His stamina is bound to get worse, why won't he stop? He thought. Oh well. "I won't go easy on you, Sato. Even if you are just a junior high kid. Got that?" "Hai!" "DEATTHHH SPEEEARRRR!!!!" And this time Isamu immediately knew what was coming. "I'm going to do this my way! DEATTHHH HANDDDOOO KAI!!!" He yelled. "Kai?!" Kazuhiko exclaimed, shocked. Then he smiled. Ah, so that's what this damn kid wanted to do. Then his mouth twitched a bit, cracking a grin. Trying to be like Katashi kontoku, huh? He thought. This damn kid just doesn't know when to quit. Father and son so very alike, he thought. Huh? Why wasn't he screaming? He wondered, then he looked at Isamu. He looked so very happy. He had a huge smile spread across his face. "Kazuhiko-senpai!" Huh? What was he saying? "KAZUHIKO-SENPAI!!! I DID IT!!!" He yelled, screaming with joy. Ouch, my ears. Then he smiled. "Good for you, Sato. You've truly mastered Death Hand, and you even revised it. 'I'm going to do it my own way' huh? Katashi would've been proud." He said, patting Isamu on the back. "Hai! I've got to tell okasan! Arigatou, Kazuhiko-senpai!" Geez, this damned kid was hyper as hell. "Yes, yes, no problem." He waved a hand of dismissal. "With this, we can defeat Blue Eleven!" Isamu thought happily. Preview of Episode 7 (Crown): Legendary Universe Eleven VS Universe Eleven I'm Isamu Sato, and it's show time! Legendary Universe Eleven along with Royal Eleven and Choshi has been training my team, the current Universe Eleven. With their help, we are bound to get stronger! We wanted to confirm this, so we will be holding a practice match against them! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Legendary Universe Eleven VS Universe Eleven!